


Eggplant Wonder, meet Red Jaybird

by Ednoncosplay



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ednoncosplay/pseuds/Ednoncosplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: ”Two characters meet via an internet dating site." I thought about this this afternoon. It’s kinda rushed and kinda crappy, but idk. I think it’s cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eggplant Wonder, meet Red Jaybird

Stephanie was running late for her blind date. As she hastily opened the door to the diner, it was 1:30 pm, a whole half hour after the arranged meeting time. She looked around and saw the regulars there, spotting someone that looked very out of place. He was tall, dark, and handsome, wearing a red hoodie like he said he’d be. The thing that caught her eye was the white color of his bangs contrasting his black hair. Just as she noticed him, he noticed her and smiled.

“Eggplant Wonder?” He asked her as she made her way to the booth he was seated at. That was the stupid name she used on the stupid dating site. She smiled and offered a hand to shake as he got up to greet her.

“Red Jaybird?” She asked in return. He shook her hand and smiled back.

“That would be me! Your real name is Stephanie, right?” He asked as they sat down across from each other.

“Yup! And youuu arrre… Jenson?” She asked.

“Close, but it’s Jason actually.” He said, never losing the smile.

“Oh gosh, I’m sorry about that. I’m really bad with names at first but I promise it won’t happen again, Jason. And I’m also really sorry about being late.” She was a bit flustered seeing as how he was very attractive and she felt like she was off to a bad start with first impressions.

“Don’t worry about it, Steph. I’m glad you actually showed up, I was beginning to think you saw me through the window and decided to ditch me here.” He joked.

“A handsome guy like yourself? No way would I miss this.” She thought. What she actually said was very different. She explained how there was a burglary near her school and it held up traffic for a bit on the way here. Of course that was a white lie because she was really swinging around as Batgirl trying to apprehend the culprits (and was unsuccessful).

For the next two hours, the two talked as they ate waffles (at Stephanie’s suggestion. This diner had the best waffles within a 5 mile radius). She found herself oddly attracted to him, which was weird for her on a first date. He seemed so confident yet so care free, almost a complete opposite of her ex-boyfriend Tim. The more she joked, the more he smiled and laughed, and it was adorable and contagious to her. Stephanie could tell just by looking in his eyes that there wasn’t much of that in his life. She even found herself holding his hand from across the table at one point. As the afternoon went on, they found that they had a common interest in old cheesy kung-fu movies and that they were both learning martial arts.

“My instructor moved to Hong Kong recently, so I could use a practice buddy. I don’t want to get rusty. Plus learning self defense is like a major necessity in Gotham. Would you be interested?” She said as she finished off the last piece of her syrup covered waffle.

“Sure. What gym do you go to?” Jason asked.

“Oh, I have mats at home if you’d like to come over. I live in the area.” She said quicker before she could even think. Did she really just invite someone over on a first date? Even if it was just to hang out? Jason just shrugged.

“I’ve got time to kill. I usually don’t have to work till sundown anyway.” He said. Jason paid for their lunch and the two started walking back to her house which she said was just a few blocks away.

“Stephanie, I don’t get why you’re on a dating site. You’re really pretty, very intelligent, and you’ve got an awesome list of hobbies…” He started.

“Yeah.” She sighed. “My friend Barbara just thought it’d be good for me since my ex decided to travel the world by himself.” Her ex Tim was determined to find a ghost, even if it meant leaving everything in his life behind. She could tell on the expression of Jason’s face that something had changed, like he put together a puzzle just then.

“Yeah, I’m in a similar situation. My buddy Roy signed me up as a joke.” He said, trying to play it off. Just as they reached Stephanie’s front door, her phone went off, the ringtone was the one she used set for emergencies. She took out her phone and silently cursed as she read the letter “O” on the screen.

“Sorry, I’ve gotta take this real quick.” She said, walking towards the sidewalk leaving him by the door. Several minutes of arguing passed by and she could see Jason was getting a little uncomfortable.

“Fine, fine. Keep a tab on them. I’ll be geared up in 10.” She huffed and hung up. Pocketing her phone, she went back to Jason.

“I really really really hate to cut this date short, but there’s been an emergency at my school and the librarian needs my help for something.” Stephanie said. She’d gotten so used to coming up with white lies by now it was like a second nature. “Give me your phone, I’ll put in my number.”

“Give me a call later?” She said as she handed it back to him after putting her information in.

“I will definitely do that, Steph. I had a lot of fun today, it was nice to finally meet you.” He said with a warm heart melting smile.

“Thanks for being so understanding.” She said as she kissed him on the cheek. “We’ll talk soon!” She was off and running when he shouted after her.

“I hope the librarians don’t stress you out too much!”

An hour later Batgirl was up on a rooftop fighting a group of thugs. They’d been the ones responsible for the burglary earlier in the morning and she’d cornered them. Two of them were already knocked unconscious, but four of them were still up, and they were starting to surround her. As Batgirl tackled two of them at the same time with her telescoping staff, she heard two shots ring from behind her. Looking back, she saw the two other thugs on the ground unconscious.

“Don’t worry.” Said a figure behind her. “Non lethal rounds… this time.”

After knocking out the two culprits she had pinned down, she returned her attention back to the gunman. He was wearing some sort of black suit, a tan jacket and a red helmet of some sort. But she immediately knew who he was since he’d been on the news as a wanted killer. Although he tucked his gun away, he was still a threat and she wasn’t going to let her guard down.

“What are you doing here?” She asked. She closed the distance on him fast, the sharp blades on her arm guards lightly pressed into his neck as she interrogated him. His hands were up in a sign of surrender as he chuckled.

“I’m the Red Hood. I go as I please. Guess you haven’t been watching the news lately?” He said.

“I know that, idiot. Listen, I’ve had a really bad morning and I had to cut a date short. I’m not in the mood for smartass remarks here.” She pressed the blades to his neck showing she was serious.

“Okay, okay. Just relax for a second.” He said as his left hand slowly went down to his pocket. Batgirl prepared for a surprise attack as she watched him, but all he pulled out was a cell phone. As he pressed a button, he heard her own phone ring. Although she pulled out her phone to see who it was, she didn’t answer it and just saw that the caller was unknown. While Batgirl was distracted, Red Hood’s right hand slowly started to take off his helmet.

“Told you I’d call you later.” She heard him say, unmuffled this time. Her attention went back to the Red Hood whose helmet was now off. He was tall, dark, and handsome, and wearing a red domino to cover his eyes. The thing that caught her eyes was the white color of his bangs.

Stephanie dropped her phone and kissed him.


End file.
